Zootopia: Aventuras de un Zorro, una Coneja y una Lince Policías
by RMZERO
Summary: Algún tiempo después de terminar la película, Nick y Judy se enfrentarán a dos grandes retos que los hará llegar hasta sus límites.
1. Chapter 1

Cápitulo 01.- Mañana problemática.

Apartamentos Gran Brazo de Pangolín; Miércoles 7:30 AM.

Juddy Hopps se despierta con su música favorita (PIU Power of Dream by Victoria), para ella este debería ser otro gran día en la ciudad de Zootopia. La ciudad que se había convertido su hogar desde hace unos 8 meses.

¿¡Quién se podría imaginar que una coneja de campo podría entrar en la mejor academia de policía de Zootopia, graduarse con honores casi insuperables; ser la primer hembra coneja de la fuerza policial, ser la mejor recaudadora de multas; aunque a ella no le gusta recordar ese detalle; ser la primer hembra coneja en poder resolver uno de los más oscuros casos de corrupción y sabotaje en la historia de Zootopia (Caso Leonzález-Bellwether); también rehabilitar a un evasor fiscal para convertirlo en el primer oficial zorro de Zootopia, y ser la más grande motivadora de la misma academia donde se graduó¡? Nadie, pero; no necesariamente una bonita mañana es indicador de un buen día como está por averiguarlo.

*turuturuturuturuturu turu, turuturuturuturuturu turu* Se oye un timbre e inmediatamente sabe de quien es.

Judy Hoops.-Aaaaa, Buenos días jefe Bogo.-dice mientras se quita las cobijas.

Jefe Bogo Caffer.-¡Hopps, sal inmediatamente!-el grito hace que Judy se caiga de su cama.

¡Auch! ¿¡Qué pasa jefe!?-Judy lo dice tirada en el suelo.

Jefe Bogo Caffer.-¡Te espero enfrente de donde vives y más te vale que llegues en menos de 5 minutos!-cuelga.

Judy Hopps.-¿Ahora que está pasando?-dice confundida. Y tan rápido como siempre Judy se cambia y sale a la calle de enfrente.

Justo en la calle se puede ver al jefe del departamento de policía de Zootopia; Bogo Caffer, quien fué uno de los muchos obstáculos que tuvo que pasar Judy para lograr ser una policía completa, y por lo que puede notar Judy, su humor está fatal.

Judy Hoops.-!Oficial Hopps reportándose Señor!-lo dice un poco entre cortado por venir saltando.

Jefe Bogo Caffer.-Bien, llega uno y falt-no alcanza a terminarlo, pues llega un zorro corriendo.

¡O ficial Nicholas Wilde reportan dose Se ñor!-Apenas logra decirlo pues no tiene aliento.

Judy Hopps.-¿¡Nick!?

Jefe Bogo Caffer.-Excelete, ahora están los dos; miren, no tengo mucho tiempo así que seré breve. Los e elegido para que se encarguen de un asunto muy espinoso que tengo-Nick y Judy dicen en coro: ¿¡Eee!?-Necesito que cuiden e intenten disuadir a cierta hembra que es-nuevamente es interrumpido, pero ahora es una voz femenina.

[¡Jefe Bogooo! ¿¡Dónde rayos está!?]

El Jefe Bogo se pone su pata superior derecha hacia su cabeza exclamando fastidiado y turbado.-¡A llegado!

De repente una hembra lince hermosa se aproxima con muy mal humor; Nick y Judy se quedan sorprendidos. Judy se acerca a Nick inconscientemente.

El jefe Bogo va por la hembra y esta le da una cachetada; ellos pueden notar que el jefe se esfuerza por no perder la cabeza y con una seña les indica que se acerquen.

Jefe Bogo Caffer.-Nicholas, Judy; les presento a Lenko Pardinus hija del nuevo alcalde electo de Zootopia. Y a partir de este momento, su aprendiz de ambos-tanto Nick como Judy quedan boquiabiertos.

Lenko Pardinus.-¿¡Se supone que estos dos me ayudarán a ser policía!?-ella hace un gesto de asco a ambos-¡Ashsh! Uno es un zorro que se ve que es un vagales de primera y la otra es sólo una debilucha coneja. ¡O sea! ¿No hay nada mejor en la poli de Zootopia?

Es ese momento tanto Nick como Judy se ponen furiosos pero una rápida intervención del Jefe Bogo les impide hacer algo

Jefe Bogo Caffer.-¡Basta! Nick, Judy; tienen un mes de licencia especial con paga por orden directa del alcalde; durante ese tiempo le van a enseñar el oficio y-se acerca a ellos de modo serio-quiero que le ayuden a pensar en su decisión final-con sus últimas palabras ellos entienden que el jefe espera que la hagan desistir- Bien sin más que decir-mira a Lenko-señorita Lenko le aseguro que ambos son los mejores oficiales que tengo así que le pido que primero los conozca bien-se oye un mensaje en la radio policial que hace que el se dirija a su patrulla de nuevo-¡El deber me llama! Si necesitan más información contacten con Clawhauser-y tan rápido como puede, el se retira a toda marcha de ahí.

Nick y Judy quedan de piedra sin poder reaccionara a tan bizarra experiencia, pasados unos cinco minutos Lenko rompe el silencio.

Lenko Pardinus.-¡O sea! Estas piernas se cansan saben ¿No me harán pasar aquí todo el día no? Eso no es nada cool.

Nicholas Wilde.-Este Judy.

Judy Hopps.-¿Sí?

Nicholas Wilde.-Será mejor ir a tu departamento.

Judy lo ve molesto y le respinga.-¿¡Porqué el mío!?

Nicholas Wilde.-El mío no es buena idea, además te compro un paquete de seis Boinn de zanahoria con naranja.

Judy lo piensa un poco y al final acepta. Ambos llevan a la lince al departamento sin saber las desventuras que les esperarán.

Gracias a los que ven este fanfic, espero les guste.

Sólo unas indicaciones:

Zootopia® © by disney 2016.

Trabajo fan sin relación directa alguna con Zootopia® © by disney 2016.

Algunos personajes son o pueden ser cambiados, así como algunos Fancharacters aparecerán.

Este fanfic se postea originalmente en mi cuenta de Deviantart y luego lo posteo aquí con retraso, así que puede haber un desface entre uno y otro sitio. Los capítulos pueden ser descargados en DA y es mi sitio de respaldo.

No necesariamente puede que responda aquí las preguntas, lo más probable es que responda al estilo Ask to X en mi DA para ahorrar tiempo.

Los capítulos pueden ser algo largos o cortos.

Nos vemos y que lo disfruten.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02.- Lenko Pardinus, la lince fresa que busca ser policía.

Lenko Pardinus no tiene ningún elemento común con Nick o con Judy, ella desde chica a estado en una burbuja de lujos y comodidades obscenas, pues ella es hija de un burócrata que se a echo rico a costa del erario público; siendo también muy poderoso en la política.

Pero a pesar de su poder, no logró entrar en la carrera para alcalde; en parte fue por las interferencias de Bellwether para poder usar a Leonzález en su plan, sin embargo, luego de la caída de estos últimos el pudo usar todos sus recursos para obtener la alcaldía. Y eso será un dolor de cabeza para más de uno.

En realidad la idea de que Lenko entrara de policía no hubiera sido considerada por el nuevo alcalde si no fuera por un pequeño detalle. El equipo Hopps-Wilde.

Judy Hopps se había convertido en una celebridad en Zootopia al igual que Nicholas Wilde, y eso no lo soportaba; era su hija la que debía ser la mayor celebridad de Zootopia a toda costa, así que después de una reuniones muy amargas con el jefe Bogo le dejó en claro que deseaba que su hija fuera entrenada con sus mejores agentes de confianza, sin embargo por un olvido no le dijo a Bogo que la mantuviera alejada de ellos. Y eso tendría consecuencias.

Departamento de Judy Hopps. Miércoles 09:00 AM.

Lenko Pardinus está acostada en la cama de Judy escuchando artistas basura como cualquier adolescente mimada de hoy, mientras la pobre Judy trata de iniciar sola el "entrenamiento"; pues Nick se fue por algo de comer.

Judy Hopps.-Entonces, ¿Hay alguna razón en especial que tengas para unirte al cuerpo policial?-Lenko la ignora-¿Algún consejo de alguien para que entraras?-Sigue ignorándola mientras tararea una canción en inglés :Let me tell you all a story about a mouse named Lorry*01-¿Podrías ponerme atención?-nada, la lince no tiene interés en Judy; y ella al ver su falta de atención pierde la paciencia, le quita de golpe sus audífonos y grita-¡Hazme caso señorita!

Fue tal el grito que todo animal en el edificio se asustó, incluyendo a la casera que se había quedado dormida en su pequeña cocina.

Lenko Pardinus tirada en el suelo por el grito de Judy-¿¡Estas loca coneja!? ¡Ashsh! ¡Por poco y mi súper delicado heart se me freeze! ¡Nada cool o sea!

Judy Hopps.-Bueno, tal vez fuera más "cool" si me pusiera atención señorita.

Nicholas Wilde.-¡Cielo santo Zanahorias! Con ese grito se levantarían hasta los muertos-llega el zorro a la escena. Trae consigo comida empaquetada, los jugos y refrescos.

Judy Hopps.-¡Vaya! Hasta que llegó El Zorro-dibuja la zeta en el aire.

Nicholas Wilde.-Muy graciosa Zanahorias-pone las cosas en la mesa y se sienta en un banquillo-como lo prometí-le muestra los jugos de zanahoria con naranja

Judy Hopps.-Pásame uno, necesito algo para reanimarme-Nick le pasa el más frío y bebe un gran trago

Lenko Pardinus.-¡Ashsh! ¿y qué ninguno me va a ayudar?-lo dice tirada en el suelo esperando a que la levanten.

Judy se agarra sus orejas y hace esfuerzos sobre conejudos para evitar decir algo de lo que se arrepienta después.

Nicholas Wilde.-¿No se te hace que estás ya muy grande cómo para que te levanten?

Lenko Pardinus.-¿¡Qué dices patán!?-se enfurece como si las palabras de Nick fueran un insulto obsceno-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo soy la hija del alcalde ¡y se me debe obedecer!

Nick realmente no le hace caso a pesar de escucharle, pues tiene algunas experiencias previas con la hija de Mr. Big-si, si. ¿Y porqué hay que hacerla policía señorita, este?-se le olvida el nombre.

Judy Hopps.-Lenko-dice Judy un poco más relajada.

Lenko Pardinus.-ES Lenko Pardinus patanes. ¡jumm!-se reacomoda y queda sentada en el piso con mirada amenazante- Y ni crean que me comeré esa basura que llaman comida rápida. Yo sólo como en los más lujosos restaurantes de la ciudad.

De pronto se hace un silencio tenso; Judy intenta hacer algo para romperlo pero unos golpes suaves de una de las patas superiores de Nick en su brazo le indican que se ponga en un lugar cómodo pues ahora el está a cargo del asunto.

10:21 AM.

La lince y Nick aún no hacen nada, sólo se quedan viéndose a la cara en silencio absoluto; el cual sólo era cortado cuando Judy iba al baño o calentaba algo de la comida que trajo Nick en su cocina.

11:06 AM.

Judy empieza a perder la cabeza y a bebido 4 de los 6 Boinn que le compró Nick; por su parte el Zorro y la lince empiezan a mostrar signos de agotamiento, pero más Nick que empieza a cabecear a cada rato. Eso provoca más enfado en la lince.

Y no tienen muchas opciones en realidad, pues Judy intentó mandar mensajes a Clawhauser para que el jefe les ayudara pero en cada intento el mensaje era: "Lo siento Judy, el jefe dice que no intervendrá por el momento, están solos. ¡Abachos con donas para el ánimo!" ó algo similar. Y eso causaba más nerviosismo en Judy.

01:27 PM.

Judy Hopps.-¡Cielo Santo! ¿Qué haré, qué haré?-lo piensa con la cara en la mesa-¿cómo salimos de este enredo? O mejor dicho ¿cómo llegamos a esto? No es que sea problema tener una aprendiz, ¿¡pero que sea una adolescente mimada que sólo sabe ir de compras, el famoso "shopping"!? ¡es una locura! Esto no es posible, no es posible-mientras Nick, hace tiempo que está dormidote enfrente de la lince; y esta aún no se mueve.

Justo cuando Judy esta por perder el remanente de su compostura y sacar a Lenko, y a Nick a patadas de su departamento; por que no puede soporta más esta situación, Lenko colapsa y se va de cara al suelo.

Judy Hopps.-¡Lenko!-corre a despertar a Nick-¡Nick, Nick! Lenko, L Lenko.

Nick se despierta por las sacudidas y gritos de Judy, al notar la pose de la joven finalmente sonríe-¡vaya! Hasta que sucede lo que esperaba-bosteza-más y me iba a rendir yo-dice feliz.

Judy Hopps.-!Nick, basta! Necesita ayu-un ruido la detiene de su exasperación, el ruido del estómago de Lenko pidiendo alimento.

Lenko.-Ne cesito un sándwich, de langosta con salsa de caviar y un vaso de agua del manantial Te'el con un cubo de hielo de Tundra Town Premium Ice pues esto esto no es nada cool, o sea-lo dice con su cara en suelo pero tratando de incorporarse en vano.

Nicholas Wilde.-Zanahorias, calienta toda la comida por favor, al fin tenemos un avance-se para de la silla en la que estaba y empieza hacer ejercicios de estiramiento-es hora de saber que clase de problema tenemos.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que Judy caliente la comida y este caliente de nuevo en la mesa, pero Lenko no está muy cooperativa; aún se resiste a comer a pesar de que Judy tiene que ayudarla a sostenerse por lo debilitada que está.

Judy Hopps.-¿Cómo es que no quieres comer? ¡Si estás a punto de desmayarte!

Lenko Pardinus-¡Ashsh! No te me tas cone ja-en ese momento Nick le acerca un emparedado tostado pero ella lo aleja-¡No comeré esa basura!

Nicholas Wilde.-Interesante.

Judy Hopps.-¿Qué?-dice confundida

Nicholas Wilde.-Que es interesante; este es un emparedado o sándwich de Zooripity 3, el famoso Quinta Esencia de Zootopia. Un súper caro emparedado tostado con champaña Don Pichón, mezclado con un aceite de una marca que no puedo ni pronunciar, extracto de trufa blanca y el relleno es una mezcla de un queso carísimo extranjero y setas frescas.

Judy Hopps.-¿¡De dónde sacaste eso Nick!? Ese emparedado vale cerca de tres mil zoonarios*02 la pieza-dice sorprendida.

Nicholas Wilde.-El alcalde se los mandó al jefe a la comisaría y el ordenó a Lobezno a traérnoslos, lo encontré cuando salía de la tienda Señora Flor junto con nuestra comida normal, el me dijo que eran los favoritos de ella. Pero como podemos apreciarlo, algo no cuadra aquí-le da un mordisco al emparedado y después de unos instantes de saborearlo hace una mueca-bueno, el pan es exquisito pero no me gustó el sabor del queso-le da el resto a Judy quien después de comer un poco lo va consumiendo lentamente para degustar tan delicioso manjar que quizás no vuelva a probar en su vida-ahora unas preguntas señorita; ¿A qué se debe que su padre tenga la impresión de que te gusta un emparedado de tres mil? o ¿Es que estas abuzando de la tarjeta de papi?

Lenko se quedó sin habla por haber sido descubierta no por algún conocido de su padre, o alguna de las hijas de estos, sus "amigas", si no por un Zorro desconocido para ella y para colmo un policía. Entonces los diversos pensamientos empezaron a surgir en su cabeza-¿qué haré? ¿le dirán a papi? ¿iré a la cárcel? ¿digo la verdad o invento algo?-pero al final sus nervios la traicionan y empieza a decir todo-¡está bien lo admito! Le e estado sacando cash a mi papi, no como casi nada de lo súper fino y e estado comprando más food cheap que nada. ¡Pero no me lleven al Jail ni se lo digan a papi pliz!

Lenko termina llorando como una magdalena, lo que fue algo que a Judy le produce cierto alivio pero a Nick le causa malestar, se tiene que tapar las orejas para soportarla.

Judy Hopps.-Vamos, vamos. Señorita Lenko no la llevaremos a la cárcel-se acerca para intentar calmarla.

Nicholas Wilde.-Al menos no por el momento- se sienta en la mesa.

Judy Hopps.-¡Nick!-se enoja por el comentario.

Nicholas Wilde.-Es la verdad Zanahorias, tenemos un problema grande aquí. Sin querer tenemos a una pequeña estafadora en nuestras patas, no es algo que podamos pasar por alto así sin más- lo dice tranquilamente y luego come un poco de chapulines tostados.

Judy se lleva sus patas superiores a la cabeza y se da cuenta de que Nick tiene razón, tenían a una estafadora confesa y a pesar de que fuera sólo a su padre no aminoraba lo serio del asunto, si no que lo empeoraba gravemente, pues el padre de Lenko era el alcalde ahora.

Judy Hopps.-¿Qué haremos Nick?

Nicholas Wilde.-Reportarla con el jefe Zanahorias. Así de simple-come otra cucharada de chapulines

Lenko Pardinus.-¡No, eso no pliz!

Judy Hopps.-Debe haber una forma de resolver esto, quizás si hablaras con tu padre.

Lenko Pardinus.-¡Ni loca! El sería capás de sacarme de la house y obligarme a pagarle hasta el último zoonario con intereses.

Judy y Nick se quedan pensando, no había una forma sencilla de resolver esto sin causar un escándalo; pues los amarillistas harían una tormenta con Lenko. En eso a Nick se le ocurre una idea.

Nicholas Wilde.-Señorita ¿qué edad tiene?

Lenko Pardinus.-17 años.

Nicholas Wilde.-¿Y tiene el dinero en efectivo o en artículos?

Lenko Pardinus.-E en efec tivo.

Judy Hopps.-¿Y que pensaba hacer con ese dinero?

Lenko Pardinus.-Es para una súper nice party acuática en Sahara Square, para mis best friends.

Nicholas Wilde.-¿Y cuánto es?

Lenko Pardinus.-Pues como cerca de quinientos treinta mil zoonarios, ¡Iiii!-se lleva sus patas superiores a su boca al darse cuenta de que reveló su pequeña fortuna a costa de papi.

Judy Hopps.-¡Santas zanahorias! Con esa cantidad de dinero podría comprar cuatro granjas como las de mi padre.

Nicholas Wilde.-Yo creo que podría mudarme de mi pocilga con ese dinero.

Judy notó el comentario de Nick pero no le prestó mucha atención. Aunque una curiosidad empezó a crecer en ella.

Nicholas Wilde.-Bueno, sólo hay una forma de arreglar esto. Desde ahora, nada de estafas a papi alcalde, nada de partis y entregarás ese dinero a mi compañera Judy.

Judy Hopps.-¿¡Por qué a mí!?-dice molesta por no ser consultada antes.

Nicholas Wilde.-Eres mejor que yo administrando el dinero Zanahorias, además en mis patas corre el riesgo de desaparecer.

Judy Hopps.-Si, supongo que estará mejor conmigo. ¿Pero para que lo usaríamos?-dice confundida.

Nick se acerca a la lince-es para cubrir los gastos de ella en la medida de lo posible y unas cuantas cajas de donas para la estación, le diremos al alcalde que "pagaremos" sus gastos hasta donde podamos y así ese dinero de papi alcalde se usará para algo más útil que comprar una alberca en Sahara Square. Entonces, ¿aceptas o no?

La lince se encontraba por primera vez en elegir su destino, por un lado, tenía una oportunidad de poder escapar de su error sin ser descubierta o por el contrario tener que lidiar con un futuro lleno de problemas.

De repente Nick saca su esmartfon, hace unos movimientos en este y se olle la voz de Lenko repitiendo para que era el dinero.

[Es para una súper nice party acuática en Sahara Square, para mis best friends] lo repite.

[Es para una súper nice party acuática en Sahara Square, para mis best friends]-no lo pienses mucho tesoro, caíste en mi treta-dice Nick con su pícara sonrisa a su vez ese movimiento de el hace que Judy se alegre por tenerlo como compañero pues seguramente ella habría arruinado ese delicado momento.

Lenko se da cuenta de que el jefe Bogo tenía razón, ella estaba en frente de uno de los mejores policías de Zootopia y ella se encontraba en su juego. Sin otro remedio…

Lenko Pardinus.- E, está bien, acepto.

Nick y Judy dicen en coro.-¡Excelente!

Nicholas Wilde.-Ahora sólo una pregunta más. ¿Alguna razón por la que tu papi te mandara con el jefe en vez de la academia?

Lenko Pardinus.-¡Ashsh! Pues el quiere que sea una súper policía y así me convierta la mayor celebridad de Zootopia como a la coneja. Por eso le pidió al jefe bufalote su ayuda.

Judy Hopps.-¡Eso es una locura!

Nicholas Wilde.-Locura o no, es lo que nos encargaron Zanahorias. Y señorita, iré al grano, nosotros sólo podemos entrenarla para ser policía; pero ser estrella es otra cosa; eso no lo podemos hacer, además Zanahorias no se convirtió en una celebridad sólo por ser la mejor policía-mira a Judy-¿no es verdad?

Judy Hopps.-Sí, así es. De no ser por que por accidente me interpuse en el camino de Bellwether y Leonzález yo aún seguiría levantando multas de tránsito-hace una mueca de desagrado al recordar ese inicio tortuoso.

Nicholas Wilde.-Y yo no estaría aquí con Zanahorias-lo dice apoyando su cabeza en una de sus patas superiores y con sus ojos cerrados, recordando su vida de delincuente-en fin, mejor cambiemos de tema. Ahora hay que discutir un poco como va a ser el entrenamiento-Nick ríe ligeramente mientras mira a Judy.

Judy Hopps.-De seguro tramas algo Nick.

Nicholas Wilde.-Así es coneja astuta. Y será mejor darle de comer a la lince o se nos muere.

Al final Lenko se puso a comer con ellos; Nick le pasó otra mitad del emparedado caro e igual que a Nick no le gustó el queso; por lo que al final Judy se terminó comiendo los 2 emparedados que envió el alcalde, algo que ella disfrutó hasta el último trozo.

Casi acabando la comida la casera fue a regañar a Judy por el grito de la mañana, si no llegó antes fue debido a que se volvió a quedar dormida y a que fue a comer afuera.

06:30 PM

Nick y Judy discutieron un poco sobre como entrenar a la lince según el horario de esta; aunque para su sorpresa no habría muchos problemas pues ella no asistía a la escuela y sólo era educada con profesores privados. Así que tenía mucho tiempo libre por lo que decidieron practicar más por la mañana y evitar exponerla en la noche cuando es más difícil; al menos por el momento.

Pero luego vinieron los vecinos molestosos de Judy empezaron a discutir y golpear cosas; pero una intervención rápida de Nick los calmó.

Después contactaron con el jefe Bogo de que su plan podía continuar, pero siguiendo el plan de Nick, el fue por la lince.

Jefe Bogo Caffer.-Entonces, ¿Todo en orden?

Judy Hopps.-Así es señor, su plan puede continuar.

Jefe Bogo Caffer.-¡Excelente! Yo le diré al alcalde sobre el asunto de los fondos para ella pero hay un detalle que se me olvidó mencionar.

Nick y Judy.-¿Cuál?

Jefe Bogo Caffer.-Esta misión será en completo secreto, e levantado el papeleo para hacer que parezcan como si estuvieran en una misión de incógnito; no me puedo permitir que el alcalde sepa que ustedes dos están con aquella.

Nicholas Wilde.-¿Alguna razón para el "secreto policial" jefe?-lo dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jefe Bogo Caffer.-Silencio Wilde, eso no es de tu incumbencia, de ninguno de los dos. Especialmente de ti Hopps.

Judy Hopps.-¿¡Yo qué dije!?-un movimiento de la pata superior izquierda del jefe hace que ella se calle y comprenda que había algo muy raro en esto.

Jefe Bogo Caffer.-¿Y dónde esta ella?

Judy Hopps.-Está durmiendo en mi cama Señor, iré por ella. Nick, ayudame.

Nicholas Wilde.-¡No soy una niñera!

Judy Hopps.-Nick, no me hagas enfadar-la nariz de Judy empieza a moverse por lo que Nick comprende que es mejor no contradecirla.

Nicholas Wilde.-Está bien, sólo no me asesines-Judy le pisa una de sus patas inferiores por lo que grita-¡Está bien, perdón! iré por ella.

El jefe Bogo comienza a hacer unas pequeñas carcajadas por la escena cómica de los "esposos"; así es como el y algunos otros en secreto se refieren al equipo Wilde-Hopps.

Pasados unos quince o veinte minutos los dos llegan con una lenko aún somnolienta. Después de unas breves explicaciones del jefe, que nuevamente pide que nadie comente de lo harán, se la lleva a su padre en la alcaldía.

Judy Hopps.-¿Crees que ella cumpla su parte Nick?

Nicholas Wilde.-Más le vale que sí, si no, adiós dinero. ¿Vamos a cenar algo? Yo invito.

Judy Hopps.-¿Es una cita Nick?-dice burlonamente pero tomando una pose sensual sin percatarlo, algo que Nick nota de inmediato.

Nicholas Wilde.-B bueno, es más co co como un, como una cita de trabajo-lo dice mirando al otro lado para que Judy no note que ve su pose sensual.

Judy Hopps.-¡Tranquilo zorro astuto! No lo digo enserio-se ríe-de acuerdo, pero que no sea en un puesto ambulante.

Nicholas Wilde.-¿Ahora que probaste ese emparedado ya sólo quieres comer en restaurantes de cinco estrellas?-dice burlonamente.

Judy Hopps.-¡Nick!-le muestra su puño.

Nicholas Wilde.-¡Tranquila, tranquila! Sólo bromeaba, iremos a Plazza Pizza ¿te parece bien?-lo dice nervioso.

Judy Hopps.-¿Plazza Pizza?-lo pienza un momento-de acuerdo.

Judy vuelve a su departamento para cerrarlo y después de una breve espera ambos van a cenar tranquilamente por primera vez en el día.

…

-.

-.

-.

-.

01.- I'm an Albatraoz by AronChupa

02.-La moneda que inventé para zootopia, cada unidad equivale a unos 30 MXN aproximadamente.

-.

Zootopia® © by disney 2016.

Trabajo fan sin relación directa alguna con Zootopia® © by disney 2016.

Algunos personajes son o pueden ser cambiados, así como algunos Fancharacters aparecerán.

Este fanfic se postea originalmente en mi cuenta de Deviantart (RMZERO es mi nick) y luego lo posteo aquí con retraso, así que puede haber un desface entre uno y otro sitio. Los capítulos pueden ser descargados en DA y es mi sitio de respaldo.

No necesariamente puede que responda aquí las preguntas, lo más probable es que responda al estilo Ask to X en mi DA para ahorrar tiempo.

Los capítulos pueden ser algo largos o cortos.

Nos vemos y que lo disfruten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.- Plan de venganza.**

Torre Jackal Mason. Penthouse piso 60; cuarto de Lenko Pardinus. Miércoles 10:05 PM.

Lenko esta empacando el dinero en una maleta deportiva para cumplir con su parte del trato, aunque no lo hace con mucho ánimo; más bien lo hace murmurando cosas como: 'Ese zorro me las va a pagar', 'le haré ver su suerte a ese nariz de pala', 'mandaré a matar a ese zorro' o algo similar. Sin embargo con cada pensamiento contra Nick también llegaban ideas de como el podría hundirla.

De repente tocan a la puerta, Lenko se esconde rápidamente el dinero y cierra la maleta .

Lenko Pardinus.-¿¡Quién es!?-dice nerviosamente mientras oculta los últimos billetes.

[Soy Alfred Kent Señorita, le traigo su encargo]

Lenko abre la puerta y se encuentra a un bulldog inglés algo viejo que le trae una caja de unos 45X30X50 llena de papeles.

Lenko Pardinus.-¡Ashsh! ¿Eso es todo?

Alfred Kent.-Me temo que sí, no hay mucha información disponible.

Lenko Pardinus.-¿¡How!? ¿No acaso eres alguien súper vip entro del DPZ*01? ¿Cómo es que no puedes encontrar nada más sobre estos zorro y coneja policías?

Alfred Kent.-Le recuerdo que le mencioné que no habría mucho al respecto cuando me llamó, además, con la excepción de la antigua investigación por evasión fiscal, violación del código de salud y de construcción,y fraude; delitos perdonados por la ciudad como agradecimiento por resolver la pasada crisis por cierto; no hay nada más que perseguir. Además que sea el fiscal adjunto de DPZ no significa que pueda acceder a toda la información sin levantar sospechas; esta es la que había a la pata.

Lenko no hace mucho caso; lee lo más rápido que puede los documentos que encuentra pero no difería mucho de lo que le había dicho el bulldog; un par de investigaciones por posible evasión, violación al código se salud, de construcción y testimonios de los hechos en el caso Leonzález-Bellwether; nada nuevo que no se supiera de Nick. Sobre Judy, nada; sólo un reporte de cuando se fue de DPZ pero nada más.

Lenko Pardinus.-¡Ashsh! ¿Qué son los únicos policletos qué no tienen colas que pisar?-avienta los papeles.

Alfred Kent.-¡Tenga cuidado!- corre a levantar y acomodar los papeles-¿¡no cree qué esto es absurdo!?

Lenko Pardinus.-¡Ashsh! ¡claro que no! Es sos dos me las van a pagar, cueste me lo que me cueste-se va a sentar en su cama y comienza a pensar alguna forma de hacer daño a Nick y Judy.

Ambos quedan en un silencio sepulcral, qué sólo es roto cuando el bulldog se va retirando después de acomodar la última carpeta en la caja.

Alfred Kent.-Señorita, ¿Puede darme el "documento"?

Lenko Pardinus.-¡Ashsh! Toma patán-ella saca una carpeta atiborrada de documentos de su buró y se lo entrega.

Alfred Kent.-Excelente, espero no tener que recibir ningún pedido en el futuro.

Lenko Pardinus.-¿Hello? Obvio que tendré más peticiones a futuro, ni crea que le e dado todos los papelitos sobre sus "jueguitos" con el dinero que le a dado my dad; ¿quiere qué le diga sobre ese descuido de un millón de zoonarios que hizo para construir su banco?

Alfred Kent.-¡Eso no! Veo que tendré que esperar más "encargos" de usted-trata de mantener la calma pero es evidente que está furioso mientras se marcha, estando en la puerta dice algo-sabe, a menos que logre enredar a esos dos en un escandalo; para mostarlos como una pareja depravada; quizás así se los quite de encima-se aleja rápidamente y se oye que insulta a una sirvienta de la casa para que le abra la puerta. Tiene que salir antes de que llegue el alcalde a su casa.

Lenko Pardinus.-¿Pareja depravada?-de repente una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara y saca rápidamente de su armario una libreta y comienza a escribir frenéticamente, al cabo de unos 18 minutos para-¡Yeah! Con esto tengo para acabar con esos polizontes de un sólo hit-se ríe mientras acomoda y a lista sus cosas para mañana.

…

Judy Hopps.-¡Esa si que fue una buena cena!-dice contenta y lamiendo un poco sus labios.

Nicholas Wide.-Así es Zanahorias, bueno, me retiro, necesito descansar, mañana será pesado.

Judy Hopps.-Si, yo igual. A ver cuando me invitas a tu casa Nick.

Nick pone una cara de sorpresa cuando Judy menciona su casa.

Judy Hopps.-¿Pasa algo?-nota la reacción de Nick.

Nicholas Wilde.-No, nada, e pues, creo que algún día te invitaré-lo dice tranquilo para evitar que Judy le haga más preguntas.

Judy Hopps.-Bueno, en ese caso hasta mañana Nick.

Nicholas Wilde.-Hasta mañana Zanahorias.

Ambos se van por direcciones distintas pero Nick se detiene un momento a ver como Judy se aleja, por alguna razón el desea seguirla viendo un poco más; después de que ella se pierde entre las calles el se dirige hacia su misteriosa casa sin saber que más pronto de lo que el quisiera Judy y la lince la verían toda.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

*01.-Departamento de Policia de Zootopia.

PD: Después de esto viene lo interesante.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Respuestas:

xXDZEFXx Saludos paisano, también soy de México lindo y querido, je, je, je. ESpero que te guste este ff. Nos vemos.

luciayshadow ¡Gracias por el apoyo! y la lince es Ibérica, su apellido la delata; de echo trato de incluir una referencia en los nombres de las especies o razas de los personajes. Pardinus es un ejemplo, pues es parte del nombre científico del lince ibero.

-.

-.

Zootopia® © by disney 2016.

Trabajo fan sin relación directa alguna con Zootopia® © by disney 2016.

Algunos personajes son o pueden ser cambiados, así como algunos Fancharacters aparecerán.

Este fanfic se postea originalmente en mi cuenta de Deviantart (RMZERO es mi nick) y luego lo posteo aquí con retraso, así que puede haber un desface entre uno y otro sitio. Los capítulos pueden ser descargados en DA y es mi sitio de respaldo.

No necesariamente puede que responda aquí las preguntas, lo más probable es que responda al estilo Ask to X en mi DA para ahorrar tiempo.

Los capítulos pueden ser algo largos o cortos.

Nos vemos y que lo disfruten.


End file.
